seems like everything i touch falls apart
by of starlight
Summary: "Was I pretty when I died?" That string of words alone was just about enough to have him falling apart at the seams. damon/rachel


**entitled;** seems like everything i touch falls apart  
><strong>summary; <strong>_"Was I pretty when I died?" That string of words alone was just about enough to have him falling apart at the seams._  
><strong>rating;<strong> T  
><strong>disclaimer; <strong>i don't own jack shit. damn.  
><strong>notes;<strong> vamp!rachel just breaks my heart, but this little thing was bouncing around in my head for so long, i had to get it out.

* * *

><p><strong>seems like everything i touch falls apart<strong>

.

_it falls, apart,_  
><em>from the very start,<em>  
><em>it falls apart,<em>  
><em>seems like everything i touch, falls apart,<em>  
><em>everything around me, falls apart,<em>  
><em>when i walk away from you.<em>

- falls apart thousand foot krutch

* * *

><p>He walks into his bathroom, tired and irritated when he finds her, playing with the bubbles surrounding her in his too large bathtub; she looks so tiny in it, it almost makes him laugh.<p>

Almost.

She sees him standing in the doorway, a playful glint in her brown eyes as she purrs, "Damon, you're home…"

He gives her a curt nod, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as their gazes lock, that playful glint in her eyes telling him that she was about to start one of those games of hers.

Games designed to break him, and she knew she was close to doing so.

He's stripped completely naked and slipping into the tub with her, when she finally decides to speak.

"Was I pretty when I died?"

That string of words alone was just about enough to have him falling apart at the seams.

But he couldn't let himself.

He refused to break and let her fend for herself again.

She had only turned into this because he'd left her alone in the first place.

"You were - and still are - beautiful, Rachel." he told her, sitting up in the tub so he could gently cup her face in between his hands.

"Prettier than Katherine, or Elena?" she asked, meeting his gaze with those brown eyes he'd once associated with Elena. Now they resembled more the eyes of the vampire doppleganger herself; fiery, playful and lethal if the wrong words dared slip from his lips.

"Prettier than Katherine or Elena." he repeated with a nod, lightly running his right thumb along her lower lip.

It was all he could do not to break at the playful smirk that slipped onto her lips; a smirk that held not a single trace of the girl he fell in love with.

"I'm hungry." she quipped, leaning back as she pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, a delicate hand resting on the edge of the tub.

"Blood bags are in the basement." he sighed, letting his head fall back as he slid deeper into the water.

He could practically hear the glare she was giving him as she spoke, "I don't want a blood bag. The blood is cold and old and gross."

His head shot back up and he sent her a cold glare of his own, jaw clenched as he hissed, "Not today, Rachel."

"Hmph." she huffed, her lower lip jutting out in a pout as she pushed herself to her feet and stepped out of the tub.

She was just about to reach for her towel when Damon had her pinned to the wall, their bare bodies - wet and soapy - pressed together as he glared at her.

"You will _not_ go out, do you understand me?" he hissed, his blue eyes growing dark as he waited for her response. Instead, he felt her fingers running down his chest, slowly moving lower and lower until he practically threw himself back, feeling sick at the thought of having her touch him right at that moment.

A somewhat maniacal giggle left her lips and she was suddenly prancing her way back towards the tub and sinking into it once more.

"You're no fun." she sighed, reaching out to grab his hand, only to have him yank it away before he slipped back into the warm water himself.

And it was when he locked eyes with her again that she murmured, "I love you." So soft and gentle, the words were as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his. For a brief moment she was there.

Gone was the maniacal, emotionless vampire Klaus had turned her into and present was the tiny, fragile, demanding though still entirely insecure Rachel Berry. His Rachel. He surged forward, pressing his lips hungrily against hers until she pulled back, sinking into the warm water once more, her brown eyes flickering as she watched him with that intense and all too calculating gaze.

She was Rachel Berry no more.

**[end.]**


End file.
